Viva La Vida
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: . "Would you do anything for me? Anything at all?" "Of course, Kyle.." "Then let me have this, Stan, just let me have this moment." StYle. leMon/Angst/Fluff


**Viva La Vida**

_Would you do anything for me? Anything at all? __**Of course, Kyle**__.. Then let me have this Stan, just let me have this moment._

Stan wasn't sure how it had happened, but he knew that he didn't hate that it had happened. Kyle had shown up at his house, a little earlier than they had agreed upon.

But that's how Kyle was, early. Meticulous. Perfect as often as possible (which was surprisingly often).

They had agreed it was time for one of they traditional 'study/video game' nights, where they'd study for less than ten minutes, before one of tem initiated a wrestling match. The match that Stan always one, but Kyle would always redeem himself by beating Stan at several of his own video games.

Stan was walking circles in South Park, going through the bad parts of town, through the good parts, and through the familiar parts. He couldn't stop thinking about how they supposed-to-be innocent night, turned into much...

**Much**.

More.

-

They had been sitting, playing video games in Stan's room; his parents had gone out, as usual, adn they wre all alone. Kyle kept glancing at Stan nervously, though his gaming skills were top notch as always.

"H-hey Stan.."

"Yeah Kye?"

"Do you think.. Do you think you'd do anything for me?" Stan looked at Kyle, to see the Jew looking back at him very seriously.

"Yes."

"Do you think that you would give me anything, if you could? Anything I wanted? Needed?" Kyle's eyes were downcast, looking at Stan through thick, reddish-gold lashes.

"Totally, dude.." Kyle sighed deeply. "Why're you-" The athletic of the two was cut off by a soft pair of lips crashing onto his own, small arms wrapping tightly around his neck, and the two of them crash-landing against Stan's bed. Stan's cry of surprise was muffled against hungry and heated lips and Kyle clutched at his shirt. Finally as their lungs burned, they broke apart. "Kyle.."

"Stan, please.. I just need this one time.. I just need this." Kyle murmured grimly, cupping Stan's face and placing chaste kisses over his face.

"Alright.." Stan laid back, and Kyle didn't bother to hesitate; Stan was already shirtless, the way he always preferred to walk around his home (or Kyle's when they were alone) so all Kyle did was unbutton his pants, and pull them down to his knees. Kyle stared at his prize. Stan's body reacted like any normal teenager's would've: erect, shining, protruding from a mist of short, dark pubes. Kyle's face was heated, but Stan kept silent.

The redhead lowered his mouth, opening his lips to take in the head. Stan let out a strangled half moan-half gasp as Kyle slowly took his more. Kyle could feel the head sit the back of his throat while his tongue worked at swirling around the throbbing length. Kyle swallowed harshly, relishing the cry he drew out of his Super Best Friend.

"Kyle.. Ah! Fuck!" Stan let his head loll back as he held himself from bucking into Kyle's mouth. The redhead finally pulled back, precum dripping from his lips; in spite of it all, Stan felt himself leaning forward to lick it off Kyle's pink, swollen lips, turning the simple 'cleaning' into a passionate kiss. He tugged at Kyle's large t-shirt, pulling it up enough to remove the plaid green boxers.

"Sta.. ahhn.." Kyle moaned, staring deeply into the indigo irises. Kyle leaned backwards from Stan's lap, in a flexible way that Stan didn't know he could do, reaching into his bag, and pulling out a bottle of clear lube. Just as the redhead moved to spread it over his own fingers, Stan caught his waiting wrist, and grabbed the bottle from his.

"Allow me." He hissed seductively. He spread the lube over his fingers as Kyle waited patiently panting. Finally, Stan tossed the bottle somewhere in the room, and lowered three fingers to Kyle's heated entrance. Kyle squealed as one finger slid in; it didn't hurt, it just felt,

"Weirrd.." Was the breathless moan Kyle oh so intelligently managed. Stan smirk, kissing up and down Kyle's neck as the shirt slipped off one shoulder, leaving more creamy skin open to him. He added a second finger, pulling Kyle close and whispering sweet nothings and reassurances in his ear. Soon Kyle pressed down impatiently. Stan kissed his, gripping his hip before guiding all 3 fingers in at once.

"Agh!" Kyle shouted, his erection wilting as the pain increased. Stan kissed him, and ran his thumb over his best friend's erection, to keep the pleasure together. Eventually, after much stretching, Kyle cried out again. "Stan!" The raven haired teen pressed the bundle of nerves, the softer piece of flesh than the rest of Kyle. His fingers slipped out easily, leaving Kyle to whimper.

"Kyle, are you sure-"

"Would you do anything for me? Anything at all?" Kyle provoked, raising himself over Stan's manhood.

"Of course Kyle." Stan said softly, his hands poised to guide the slim hips down.

"Then let me have this Stan, let me have this moment." Kyle slammed himself down before giving a shrill cry of pain and pleasure. He sat in Stan's lap, taking in the sensation of being filled; his fingers gripped numbly at Stan's shoulders as they kissed sloppily, to distract Kyle from the pain. "Up.." the redhead's legs had turned to jelly, so Stan's hips lifted the lithe body, and brought him back down. "Ahhhn..!" Kyle threw his head back with a moan, this time bringing himself up, and down, over and over again.

Not only was the feeling of tightness one second, cold air swelling around them the next, enticing, but the sight of it all: Kyle impaling himself on Stan's cock, the look of utter bliss on his friend's face, it all made Stan even harder. So he took control.

He pushed Kyle back, onto their pile of blankets on the floor, and pounded roughly, but still sweetly into him. Kyle wrapped his legs tightly around Stan's waist, pulling him deeper, and flung one arm around his neck, while the other gripped at his own manhood. Stan lifted Kyle's hips closer every time he pushed in, and thrusted harder each time, plunging deeper.

"Sta... ah!" Kyle panted heavily now, eyes lidded, unable to contain anything. "Hah.. hah.. Ahh.. Nng.. Ohh.. good..." His moans shifted from loud, to quiet, to short and long, but they were there, and they kept Stan going.

"Fuck.. Kyle... so close." Stan muttered, leaning forward to nip at Kyle's ear. The redhead gasp and bucked up. Stan bit his lips, wetting them, and blew in Kyle's ear softly.

"Stan!" The milky fluid covered Kyle's shirt, and splattered lightly onto Stan's bare chest. The sight of his best friend's euphoric face brought Stan over the edge, and he felt himself release in Kyle, the come filling up what his sex couldn't.

"Kyle..." his moan was drawn out and slurred. Finally, as they faded from their sex-highs, and exhaustion over took them, Stan pulled out, stripping Kyle of his shirts, and divesting himself of his pants, and pulled his friend onto the bed with him.

Kyle snuggled closer, laying on Stan's chest, and slowly dozed off. Stan looked at the mess of their clothes, the blankets strewn everywhere, the bottle of lube caught his eye in the corner near his closet. and while he stroked Kyle's head of marmalade curls, he fell asleep.

--

Stan woke the next morning to find Kyle hastily getting dressed. Stan look up dreamily, and turned onto his side, resting on his elbow, to smile at Kyle. "Hey beau-"

"I have tog o!" Kyle said shrilly.

"Why?"

"I.. Last night.. I'm sorry! I know you probably hate me! I.. I have to go!" Kyle's eyes were tightly shut as he felt around for the door.

"Kyle, I don't-"

"Shut up! Don't say anything! I wont tell anyone!" Kyle found it, and rushed down the stairs; without a second thought chased after the redhead, in the nude. He got to the living room, to see that Kyle had left the door open in his haste; the door open, just enough to see the redhead's shadow disappear into the early morning.

Stan sighed, shutting and locking the door, and went to clean everything up

-

So now, Stan found himself trudging around South Park as previously mentioned. He had ran to Kyle's house after getting dressed, but his Sheila said that 'Her buhbee wasn't feeling good.' Stan laughed to himself, bitterly, of course Kyle wasn't feeling good. He ran all the way home in frantic panic, with a freshly taken ass.

Stan flinched in pain at the mere thought.

Stan soon found himself approaching Stark's Pond, and he nearly choked on his own spit at who he saw, standing at the edge of the forever frozen laze. He tried to approach as quietly as he could, like coming up to a wild animal. But of course, they were still Super Best Friend's, and Kyle would always hear Stan.

"Hey." Stan froze.

"Hey yourself." He teased.

"What do you want." Stan breathed in deeply, and walked until his stood directly beside Kyle. "Go away."

"Don't act like this is entirely my fault."

"I'm not."

"You're acting like I hurt you." Stan didn't miss the tears clinging to the lush lashes.

"You did!" Kyle choked out. Stan frowned.

"Did you ever stop to think about why I let that happen last night?" Kyle stopped his muffled sobs slowly. "I wouldn't have done that if I didn't love you. I said I'd give you anything you wanted. Anything you needed. But how do you know I didn't need that too?" Kyle carefully turned to look at Stan, who looked seriously, but handsome.

"You mean.."

"I'm not gonna be some douche bag and take you, and then toss you away 'cuz you asked me too." Stan took one step closer to Kyle, and linked their fingers. "I'm gonna keep coming after you until you're mine." Kyle was still crying, but he wasn't sobbing, and he couldn't feel the tears anyway. He face was staring directly at Stan's.

Stan stared off, past the pond, finally looking at Kyle as the redhead's face got closer. He leaned down, and met him halfway.


End file.
